degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4441793-20170705154538
I will always believe that Miles loved the shit out of Maya. Eventually, he went on to love Tristan(only in their second relationship, that is) and I’m quite positive he’s been over Maya for a long time; however, when they were active, there’s no denying that he fought and tried so hard to her. She was just as much his first choice as she was for Zig but for more SINCERE reasons. But now that their class has graduated, the two quotes that have brought me to disown them as OTP is when Miles said “Until she broke my heart” and then Maya brings up the drunken Zoe Rivas striptease. That says to me one thing and I’m not afraid to admit that I was wrong and where I’d say fans of Triles/Zaya were absolutely right, Maya clearly didn’t love Miles the same. Cared for him? Definitely. Love, no. But where I will always DISAGREE is that he was horrible for her or that HE didn’t really love HER; that’s a damn lie and the writers, fans, Anti’s, Zig and Tristan all knew that shit too. I still believe he would have given her the world and loved her the way she deserves to be loved if she let him. And this is why I’m glad each half of every ship mentioned here graduated single and have the chance to work on their self-esteem before they commit to somebody else, especially Maya. Her suppressed depression(that surfaced in an almost fatal way in her senior year) and the way you can tell she blames herself for not being able to save Cam has fucked up her sense of self-worth so awfully. It’s psychological. She felt BAD,, very bad, and it explains why Zig and Tristan, her respective lover and friend, were able to treat her so awfully and she would readily accept the blame they’ve thrown at her for why their lives were so miserable and why they are just as lacking in a sense of worth as she is, in fact, even worse than her. It explains why Maya was so comfortable screaming on Grace for not immediately telling her about Zig and Zoe, in spite of the fact that Grace was ALWAYS there to support her and Zig, the most meaningful being when she prevented Zig from raping her by educating him on consent. Plus the fact, that Grace too was hurt in her own right feeling betrayed by two close friends hooking up….one she secretly had feelings for(Zig) and one who was deeply in love/infatuated with her(Zoe). Still, Maya chewed Grace a second asshole over that shit. Yet Tristan can blame her from ruining his life by her preventing him from being abused by a predator like Grant Yates and be angry with her because Miles(at the time) was still in love her with while dating him, even though, by Tristan’s OWN admission, she didn’t even feel the same about Miles. He took that out on her when he only had himself and Miles to blame….but Maya passively took every bit of the blame and was so full of apologies. That explains why DRUNK Miles ALMOST hooking up with DRUNK Zoe was enough to end it but was still to some extent open to Zig(even if she did leave him) all the way up until graduation in spite of the fact that SOBER Zig actually DID hook up with SOBER Zoe. It’s clear who she loved more but it was just never healthy. And their little jokes about their break-up(based on the GIFS I’ve seen from the finale) is the straw that broke the camel’s back and what made me take back everything I felt about Matlingsworth. Ya’ll were right, they were Matlings-SHIT, I’ve finally had that epiphany…..but not for the reasons most believed. Miles deserved better than that. But I’ll stop there, because this post is about Maya, not him. When you compare Maya’s response to Miles/Grace versus Zig/Tristan, it’s clear that she is unappreciative of a GOOD thing, even when they fuck up. It’s easy for her to put her foot down when she KNOWS the person in question is GENUINE; however, when it comes to standing up to the ones that flat-out abuse her(not physically), she lacks the confidence to stand up for herself. But I can’t be upset with her, because with her mindset, she simply COULDN’T be. She’s human and she’s young. Ain’t nobody perfect. She was tremendously messed up and felt unworthy. It’s so true to life as frustrating as it is to see. But what’s done is done and all Maya has to do is believe in herself, believe in her worth and live the happy life of love, success and appreciation that she’s always deserved. In spite of her flaws, she’s a beautiful person and EVERYONE who’s known her saw that in her, whether they resented her for it or loved her for it. Either way, everyone knew Maya was amazing….it’s high time that SHE knows that shit for herself. Simple as that. I will say that this entire class had self-esteem issues except they all expressed it differently. I appreciate the realism from the writers in that aspect and that explains why this particular group evoked more emotions from me than any class that preceded them. Good luck to all of them in the future; yes, even Tristan and Zig. I’m glad eveyone’s individually happy and no longer need to look to each other for something they can only give to themselves. And that’s self-worth. Let this be a lesson, people, and I’m no exception.